Rosbeef de drague à la sauce Potter
by Ornithorynquement.moi
Summary: Prenez un James Potter et une Lily Evans bien frais. Ajoutez-y 502 grammes de surnoms débiles, une pincée de jeux de mots foireux. Et une cuillère à soupe d'amis moqueur. Remuez, servez. Et que ça claque!


_**Hellow! Bon, étant forcée par le chantage de certaines personnes (araignee-au-plafond pour ne pas la citer), je me vois dans l'obligation de poster cet OS... Bon, bah, euh, lisez si vous en avez envie... Et ce serait fortement fort aimable de me dire ce que vous en pensez à la fin.. positif OU négatif, je suis pas difficile ;)**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent évidemment à notre vénérée J.K Rowling**_

_**Ah oui, et les "_o_" signifient un changement de..passage (?), et après chaque scène "Lily/James", ça se passe entre les Maraudeurs (*baaaaveuh*), sauf exception^^**_

-Hé! Sirius! T'as pas remarqué un changement chez Evans?

-Mmh, voyons ça... Alors, si: elle mange tout en relisant ses cours au lieu de relire ses cours tout en mangeant..

-C'est bien ce que je me disais...

- Tu disais quoi, Cornedrue?

-Oh, Lunard, tu tombes bien! Patmol m'a fait remarqué qu'Evans était devenue super cool, et qu'en plus elle était magnifique.. Je crois que je vais sortir avec elle..

-QUOI?!

-Evans! Hé, Evans!

-Potter... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Voilà, Lily, je me disais que ça te dirait sûrement de venir te balader avec moi, alors c'est pour te donner l'horaire: 22h32, devant la sorcière borgne. C'est okay?

-Evans.

-C'est ton nom de famille, oui?

-Appelle moi Evans, Potter. Et non, certainement pas.

-22h40, alors?

*SLAAAAP*

-Pas de chance, Jamesie..

-Je crois que je suis amoureux.

-QUOII?!

_o_

-Lilyyyyy?! C'est pour toi!

-Potter, c'est quoi ces fleurs?!

-Des lys, parce que tu es l'élys de mon cœur!

*SLAAAP*

-Franchement Corny? L'élys?!

_o_

-Lily joliiie! Je t'ai écris un poème, écoute.

-Qui as des boules quiès?

-Lily chérie, tu es si jolie que j'en frémis. Et même si tu as grossis,*SLAAAAP* mais...c'est pas terminé?!...Lily?..

-James, on dirait que je ne t'ai rien appris..

-C'était ma seule rime en "i", Patmol, c'était ma seule...

_o_

-Lily-chériiiie!

-Merlin pas encore!

-Tu as réfléchie a ma proposition, ma douce Lily?

-Je ne vois pas de quelle proposition tu veux parler, Potter, mais c'est non. Et je ne suis pas "ta douce Lily", et je ne le serais jamais.

-Mais c'était une proposition geniaaale!

-J'imagine que c'était de sortir avec toi?

-Aha! Tu admets que ce serait génial!

-Désespérant, Potter, désespérant...

-Donc la réponse?...Lily, tu es ou?...Lilyyyyy?

-Et, les gars, je progresse avec ma tigresse! Pas de

*SLAAAAAAAAAP*

-Je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose, merci de me l'avoir rappelé Potter..

_o_

-Lilyyy-joliiiieuh! L'amour de ma viiie!

-Potter! Tu vois pas que je suis en train de faire quelque chose?!

-Bah euh... Je suis plus important?

-Je suis avec mon copain, là!

-Oh, un ami a toi?

-Potter, mon petit copain.

-C'est méchant de rabaisser les gens de petite taille, Lil'...

-Bordel Potter, je sors avec lui!

-Ah bon, par ce froid? Je peux venir avec vous?

-Potter, si tu espères avoir un jour une descendance, dégage. Et vite.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de ma descendance, t'es libre ce soir?

*SLAAAAAAAAAAP*

-Je crois que ton approche était un peu trop directe, Cornedrue..

-Mais nan, Queudver, c'est juste qu'elle ne devait pas être dans une bonne période, elle a même pas dis non! C'est fou ce qu'elle m'aime!

-...

_o_

-Lilounetteuh?

-Potter. Je puis concevoir le fait que ta trop faible mémoire ne te permettre pas de retenir mon nom, et ni même mon prénom. Mais franchement, les surnoms que tu trouves sont juste.. Nuls.

-Comment ça, nul?!

-Nul comme la probabilité que je sorte un jour avec toi, Potter.

-J'en déduis donc qu'ils sont d'une nullité nullement nulle! Je savais que tu aimais mes surnoms, Lilly-chou!

-Trouves en au moins un de bien, et...

-Et tu acceptes de te marier avec moi?

-Et j'accepte de t'accompagner pour la prochaine sortie a Pré-au-Lard..

-Vooooouuuuuiiiiii! Prépares toi une jolie tenue Lily, tu vas bientôt succomber a mon chââârme.

-Et tu as cinq minutes pour en trouver un de bien.

-Evanescente?

-j'ai envie de vomir.

-Tu es Evantastique?

-Pitoyable, Potter..

-Lily-vre moi ton cœur?

-Sérieusement?

-Ma Lily-berté, je suis Lily-téralement Evansnoui devant toi qui es si jo-Lily?

-C'est Potter-rible...

-Ma fleur de Lilys?

-Plus que vingt-sept secondes Potter..

-Euh.. Euh... Ô Lily la tigresse vient dans mon Lit-ly?...

*SLAAAAAAAAP*

-C'est dommage, je trouvais qu'il était cool, l'avant dernier..

-Je suis d'accord avec Peter, Corny, tu aurais dû t'arrêter la..

-Ne pas savoir s'arrêter.. Tel est le tourment du génie tourmentalement tourmenté trop inspiré, les gars..

_o_

-Lily, sort avec moi.

-Absolument pas.

-Lily sort avec mooi.

-Je ne le désire pas.

-Lily aimeuh moooi!

-Ce n'est pas dans mes projets.

-Lily tu veux que j'arrête de te demander de sortir avec moi?

-OUI!

-ahaaaa! T'as perdue!

-Naaan! C'est pas possible que JE perde a un jeu aussi simple que "ni oui, ni non"!

-Bah si.. Alors Lily-jolie, ton gage, c'est... Euh... Tu dois PUBLiQUEMENT avouer que moi, James Potter suis génialement génial, et que tu m'aimes.

-Nan, Potter, t'es sérieux?!

-Extrêmement.

-Je peux?

-Ça me semble normal.

*SLAAAAAAAAAAAAP*

-Merci Potter..

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Lilyputienne.

-Bon, je dois y aller, il paraît que je dois renier mes principes!

-T'es pas un peu Serpentard, Jamesie?

-Naan, Queudver, il est juste amoureux.

-Et débile, Lunard, n'oublie pas sa débilité.

-Ouep, c'est pas faux Patmol.

_o_

-Mademoiselle Evans, veuillez descendre de cette table!

-Excusez moi, professeur, j'ai juste quelque chose a dire.. Alors, euh, voilà, c'est a dire que..

-Monsieur Potter! Descendez immédiatement de cette table!

-Nan, mais excusez moi, madame, c'est juste que comme Evans semble avoir du mal a s'exprimer, je tenais a l'aider.. C'était pour vous annoncer que, euh.. En fait, comme nous sommes tous deux préfets en chef, on voulait vous soumettre l'idée d'organiser un.. Bal de fin d'année. Voilà. Qu'en pensez vous?

-Monsieur Potter, miss Evans! Retenue ce soir, dans mon bureau, 19h!

*SLAAAAAAAAP*

-C'est ma première retenue, Potter. Et c'est a cause de toi. Mais...merci... De ne pas m'avoir forcer a dire que tu était génial, James.

-agzeebleubbippoumbzzzugl.

-Bon, ben j'imagine qu'on se reverra chez McGonagall, ce soir!

-Corny?!

-James réponds moi, c'est tonton Blacky!

-Ô génial James Potter?

-agzeuubleub..

-Je t'ai connu plus éloquent, Jamesie..

-z'avez vu?... Elle, moi.. James.. Et puis.. Sourire?!

-Ah, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour, monsieur Potter! Et, en tant que directeur, j'approuve totalement votre idée de bal de fin d'année! Vous nous organisez ça avec mademoiselle Evans? Oui? Bon, bonne journée jeunes gens!

-...

_o_

-Alors, hum pour ce baaal euh... J'ai pensé...

-Pff, t'inquiète Lilounette, c'est pas compliqué, on dit juste qu'ils doivent être très bien habillés, on leur met tout plein d'alcool et c'est bon, tu as un super bal!

-De l'alcool?! Mais James, on est à Poudlard, et on doit faire une soirée sérieuse, pas une beuverie!

-Nan, mais si tu as peur que quelqu'un profite de toi parce que tu seras ivre, t'inquiète, hein, je laisserai personne d'autre que moi profiter de toi!

-... *SLAAAAAAAP*.

-Mon petit Jamesie, je suis désolé, tu n'annonces PAS a une fille que tu vas profiter d'elle...

-Mumus a raison, vieux... Il faut les mettre devant le fait accompli!

-Patmol!

-Bah quoi, c'est vrai..

_o_

-Lily-jolie, comment ça va aujourd'hui?

-Bah ça va plutôt bien, James!... Au fait... Tu sais que le bal c'est dans deux semaines?...

-Oui, quand même, puisque c'est nous qui l'avons préparé, Lil', je pense connaître sa date..

-Aha, oui!.. Et euh... Tu y vas avec qui?

-Ah, euh, avec Vanessa, je crois..

-QUOI?! Avec cette...! Attend, elle n'est pas fichue de s'habiller décemment et... Elle?!

-Bah euh... Si tu es jalouse je peux la laisser tomber pour toi, t'en dis quoi?

*SLAAAAAAAP* -Je ne suis pas jalouse de cette... Vanessa!

-Corny, quand je t'ai dit que tu devrais essayer de la rendre jalouse... Je pensais peut être avec un petit peu plus de... Hum, finesse?

_o_

-Lily, veux tu bien m'accorder cette danse?

-Mmmh.. Avec plaisir James!

-Cette robe est super jolie.. Enfin, j'y connais rien en robe, mais... Ce que je veux dire c'est que..

-T'es pas mal non plus ce soir, James..

-...

-Et ou est cette "délicieuse" Vanessa?..

-Ah mais Liloune, c'était pour te rendre jalouse, elle est pas avec moi! J'aime que toi moi!

*SLAAAAAAAAP*-Ça, c'est pour t'être royalement foutue de moi...

-Mais, Lily..

-Et ça, c'est parce que j'en ai follement envie...

-Hé! Les gars!

-Yeah Peter?

-C'est pas notre Jamesie en train d'embrasser Lily?

-QUOIII?

-Mais siii! T'as raison!

-Vous pensez qu'ils resteront ensemble combien de temps?

-Mmmh, moi je pense qu'ils s'aimeront jusqu'à la toute fin...


End file.
